The Perinatal Clinical Research Center is an environment facilitating and supporting research programs involving mother, fetus and neonate. By virtue of its presence, it has been a vital component to the Medical School in education and an avenue for attracting new recruits into this area for study. The viability of this multidisciplinary and dual focused (mother and infant) Center is demonstrated by continuing research themes and the addition of new programs as noted below. Members of the Department of Reproductive Biology continue their investigations in steroid metabolism, in particular that of progesterone. The Department of Obstetrics has introduced new studies in the areas of high risk pregnancy, antepartum and intrapartum electronic and biochemical fetal monitoring, fetal electroencephalography and neurologic development, computerized data management and diagnosis, environmental influences on the fetus and the development of sophisticated diagnostic and treatment systems for the high risk mother and fetus. The Pediatric Metabolism group is continuing its studies of nutrition and fuel metabolism in the fetus and neonate in the context of maternal diabetes mellitis, placental insufficiency and prematurity. Additional areas of study include the physical properties of the uterine cervix and chorioamniotic membranes, placental biochemistry, antenatal genetic and cytogenetic studies, amniotic fluid assessment, and investigations of newborn perception, sudden infant death syndrome, and maternal-infant bonding. Beyond its immediate research objectives, the PCRC continues to maintain a research environment for training personnel who later become major investigators in this field. The Center serves as a resource to the hospital, community and region for the dissemination of state-of-the-art clinical techniques for providing optimum care to the high risk mother, fetus and newborn. Finally, by virtue of its presence (a superb research environment), it has assisted in the recruitment of substantial new faculty.